


The Struggles of a Potions Student

by areyoufr



Category: 1TEAM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Amortentia, M/M, They are the same age, and they were tablemates, hufflepuff!junghoon, lighthearted stuff, ravenclaw!jehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoufr/pseuds/areyoufr
Summary: In making an Amortentia, Junghoon isn't a Potions whiz, but Jehyun is. Guess who struggles more.
Relationships: Lee Junghoon/Moon Jehyun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Struggles of a Potions Student

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Amortentia is said to be the most dangerous love potion and smells like what attracts you, whether you are conscious of being attracted to it or not.

Junghoon isn't one to dislike a lot of things, but it's currently _very_ clear to him that the list would include Potions class, Amortentia, and sharing a class with Ravenclaws. All mashed up in a single context. 

Normally, Potions is fine. Even if half the time his cauldron is randomly producing sparks or his potion turns into a color that's not part of the expected result. Amortentia seems pretty exciting too, from all the stuff he heard about it -- being the most powerful love potion, smelling like anything or anyone you find attractive, and yadda yadda yadda. And normally, Ravenclaws are great; some of them are chill, but some make him feel stupid. Guess where Moon Jehyun belongs. 

(Not that it's Moon Jehyun's fault -- just an instinctual response to Junghoon's growing panic for being one of the slowest students to catch up in the class.) 

Why does he dislike them now? He's sharing a table with Jehyun -- and despite his inviting vanilla scent and soft, dimpled smiles, he belongs into the second category of Ravenclaws Junghoon shares classes with. 

The thing is, Jehyun kept on glancing every now and then, without saying anything, and it's distracting. 

"Your tie is in the cauldron." 

"Huh?" Junghoon looks at his now-stained yellow-and-black tie and pulls it out. "Bloody hell." He feels his ears grow scarlet. "Thanks." 

"And, um, I think you should stop breaking that." 

Junghoon freezes. "The instructions said so...?" 

"You've been powdering that moonstone for the past five minutes." 

If the Ravenclaw did mental math or purely guessed out of estimation, Junghoon didn't know. Before he could ponder more about it, Jehyun giggles and taps on that part of the page.

"See? Add the moonstones before your time runs out. Stir thrice before you add another set."

"Oh!" Junghoon stops and adds the moonstone. Has his eyesight been bad or what? Or did he forget? Either way, this is a sure fail. Maybe he can empty the cauldron and try again? 

Suddenly, he catches sight of Slughorn's presence -- silvery mustache and green and violet -- so he raises his hand. However, Slughorn has his eyes set on the Ravenclaw. 

"Looking good, Jehyun! I presume you're just passing the hour as of now?"

From the corner of Junghoon's eye, he sees him nod. 

"What do you smell?" 

"Er..." Jehyun scrunches his face and tilts his head, like he's deep in thought. "There isn't a steam yet so I don't think it's fully made, Professor." 

"Safe answer." Slughorn chuckles and pats him on the back before moving on to another kid part of his Slug Club. Junghoon didn't know whether to be relieved or what -- his cauldron isn't steaming yet, and it's colored green. 

"Where is that mother of pearl thing?" He mutters. 

In a matter of a couple minutes, Jehyun's cauldron has a spiraling steam above it. Meanwhile, Junghoon's... it's still underdeveloped. 

Jehyun looks back at him. _Merlin, has he stared for too long?_ He didn't even notice himself staring. Without a warning, he smiles a little, dimple on his left cheek. 

"Is it working?" Junghoon asks. 

"I think it is." 

The conversation dies. Junghoon's hopes does, as well. Other students in the room are already inhaling and gushing about the scent, while he is still completing the thing, stupid tie getting in the way. For Merlin's sake. Junghoon takes off his stupid yellow-and-black tie and wraps it around his arm. 

"Smells like a dead rat." He smells the tie everytime he raises his forearm. So unlike the cookies shared in the common room, or the smell of an air-conditioned room. 

Jehyun clears his throat and moves on to the table next to them. The vanilla scent vanishes. Relieved, Junghoon finishes his potion with more confidence. 

But then Jehyun returns, with a water bottle in hand. He pushes it towards Junghoon's area. 

"You look tired. Drink up." 

Maybe now that Junghoon's at a much clearer headspace, he doesn't dislike this context just as much. He thanks Jehyun and drinks up. 

"You can drink the rest of it." He smiles, dimple showing. 

"Thank you so much!"

-

"Bloody hell, the scent won't come off..." 

Junghoon wears his tie around his collar again, fixing himself after the Amortentia. Meanwhile, Jehyun is ultra-super-focused on his cauldron, as if trying to smell it more. He looks up at the Hufflepuff. 

"What scent?" 

"My tie's scent. I think it embodied me..." 

When the room is filled with spiral steams and mother of pearl color potions, and Junghoon's water bottle is almost empty, Slughorn takes the chance to discuss with the students. "Alright everyone, kindly settle down." 

It must be the scent that made the students follow in an instant. Junghoon is just standing in place, enjoying the smell of cookies-in-the-making, beef, and air-conditioned rooms. 

(At this point, he probably smelled like _hell_ , with the dead rat scent thing on his tie from earlier, but nobody cares. He can't smell himself, and surely no one in here can smell him.)

Slughorn moves on from cauldron to cauldron, paying special attention to the students from the Slug Club. At least Junghoon knows he has a lesser chance of being put in the spotlight. 

"The trash is at the back if you want to throw it," Jehyun suddenly whispers to him. "But don't throw it while there's still water, you know..."

A light bulb sparks in Junghoon's mind. He finishes up the rest of the bottle and throws it in the trash. When he comes back, he tells Jehyun it's a good idea. At least he won't have a load to carry. 

Jehyun smiles, tight-lipped. 

"Ah, Jehyun, I can't wait to find out about yours!" Slughorn waltzes in. "But before that, is there anything from this lesson that you want to acknowledge today?" 

"Um..." Jehyun starts tapping his foot under the table. "Compared to all the other potions with did before, I thought it was kind of difficult since we can't taste the potion to... you know, know if it's effective. We have to wait until we can smell it, which can be hard for those with colds." 

"Good point." 

Jehyun glances at Junghoon, sideways. 

Suddenly, Junghoon feels like going to the bathroom. He raises his hand to catch Slughorn's attention. "Professor, may I go to the bathroom?" 

But Slughorn is intently focusing on Jehyun's cauldron. "Your potion is accurate. I can't pinpoint a flaw, but I'm sure this can be even better. Not bad..." 

_"Professor..."_

"Professor!" Jehyun interrupts. "Junghoon," he points to the Hufflepuff, "is, um..."

"Yeah, yeah, you can go to the bathroom." Slughorn is smiling and waving dismissively. Junghoon bows and leaves the room, oblivious to Jehyun's relief. 

"So, Jehyun, what are you smelling?" 

"New parchment... my dogs... and a dead rat."


End file.
